What I Didn't Get To Say
by Meisakine
Summary: Kourin, now remembers everything that happened. And her feelings for a certain bluenette seems to not have changed as well. But, every time one of them tries to confess, something or someone always interrupts. After all those missed chances and oppurtunities, will the two finally have the courage to say what they didn't get to say? Pairing : AiKou. Hints of other pairings.


**Hi~~~ It's me again! YAY!**

 **I made another fanfiction (Since I currently have no idea what to put in FFY) focusing on AiKOU.**

 **Here are a few reminders about this fanfic:**

* * *

 _ **1\. is not, IN ANY WAY, related to FFY.**_

 _ **2\. other pairings (KenRi,KaiSaki,Mikari (MiwaxAkari),Kamui &Emi, as well as RenSaka) are not.. I repeat, ****NOT** **included here. Therefore, if they appear they will only appear as 'side-characters' since this is focusing on AiKou. Though, in this story there may be hints. But** **hints only.**_

 _ **3\. Making a sequel to this is very hard to say right now, since I'm not really sure I want to. Maybe. If I get more than 10 reviews.**_

 _ **4\. NO YAOI AND YURI!**_

 _ **5\. NO OTHER PAIRINGS INCLUDED. If you think there are Kamui x Emi scenes, there aren't any. Just the typical Kamui practically crushing over his 'goddess'.**_

 _ **6\. If there are any grammatical errors, do tell.**_

 _ **7\. If you have any suggestions on another story, or maybe a sequel, do tell me. PM me or review or somethin'.**_

 _ **8\. Time set is after legion mate :)**_

 _ **9\. Aichi is in college already, but it's not yet in the G time set..**_

 _ **10\. REVIEW!**_

* * *

 **okay, start reading!**

 **(_AICHI'S P.O.V._)**

 _~riiiiiiinnnggggg! rrrrriiiiinnnngggg!~_

I groaned and hit my alarm clock. Ever since the summer, My mom got me an alarm clock so that Emi wouldn't have to keep on waking me up. Over the summer, I learned on how to get used to not having Emi to wake me up. It was kinda weird the first few days, and I kept falling off the bed everytime my alarm clock would ring, but now I'm used to it. I'm used to falling off the bed and to the alarm clock. Emi's in some kind of summer camp and she just got back yesterday. Her hair was longer reaching her back, and she was about a foot taller now. We still visit Card capital once in a while but we're so busy with school that we sorta don't got the time to stay that long. And the summer was the only time we had. Now that I'm going to start attending college -starting today, anyway- I'm not sure if I can still hang out on the shop, like we used to.

Miwa-kun and Misaki-san we're going to the same university. Miwa-kun was currently courting Akari-san, Misaki-san's best friend. Misaki-san had grown closer to Kai-kun, who was currently in Europe. And it's obvious she likes him too.

Speaking of Kai-kun, he was at Europe. He was staying in a condo there. He was fine. And he had grown taller about 4-5 inches which made him about 6 feet something.. He was turning 18 this August and we all made plans that he would come home here for a week, to celebrate his birthday. Him and Galliard are now good friends, though nothing can really match up with Kai-kun's and Miwa-kun's tight bond.

We were all still keeping in touch, especially with Kai since he's in Europe. I heard from Galliard that Kai-kun was still trying to get used to the entire Europe thing. He also said that Kai-kun was really a fast learner and that he learned how to speak french in just 3 days, which I have to say is really typical for Kai-kun. He also mentioned about a certain honor student who now had a rivalry with Kai-kun since he used to be the best student there, until Kai-kun came along.

We haven't heard from him in a week and a half, which means he's probably way to busy studying since he is trying to maintain his scholarship there.

But enough of that, I need to get ready. I can't be late for the first day of school! I got in the shower. After 10 minutes, I got dressed and went down to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Aichi!" Greeted Emi and Mom.

"Morning, you two.." I greeted back with a smile. It was nice having Emi back. I wasn't really used to no one telling me what to do. But now that I'm a college student, I learned how to be more responsible. Which is good...

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast! You don't wanna be late for school!" Emi reminded me.

"Ehehehe. It's good to have you back, Emi" I said as Emi, Mom and I laughed. As I ate my breakfast, I still couldn't help but think of a certain blonde girl.

Ever since she lost her memories, we never heard from her again...

"Aichi?" I heard Emi call, that's why I snapped out of my trance.

"O-oh...uhm..it's fine. Just nervous that's all.." I said making up an excuse.

I grabbed my tray and placed it in the sink. Mom told me to hurry off just to make sure I won't be late. I nodded.

"Okay, see you later !" I called out.

"Bye Aichi! Good luck!" Said Emi, and I smiled as a reply before I took out my bike.

My college wasn't that far, I just have to bike there for a few minutes.

* * *

I made it just in time for class to start. Today was the first day of classes so we needed to introduce ourselves. I was so nervous that I didn't realize that there was a girl in the front of the classroom. When I looked at her, my eyes widened in shock.

"Kourin-san?!" I said to myself.

"Next, Aichi Sendou." I heard our professor say. I saw Kourin walking to the seat on my right. I stood up and made my way to the front.

"My name is Sendou Aichi. And...I like to play the game Vanguard.." I said..

The teacher nodded. "Anything else you'd like to add? Age? Birthday?" He asked. I shook my head no and I went to my seat and sat down.

I suddenly realized that there was a note on my desk. I carefully took the note and read it..

 _Dear Aichi,_

 _Who would've known that we'd be college classmates as well?  
Nice to see you again after so long. I remember everything. I'll  
tell you everything if you meet me at the rooftop after last period._

 _~Kourin_

I stared at the note and quickly scribbled back a reply.

 _Dear Kourin,_

 _WOW! I'm glad to hear that you got your memories back!_  
 _Sure, I'll see you at the rooftop. I'll see you there! :) We_  
 _Have so much to catch up on !_

 _~Aichi._

After I wrote the note, I quickly threw it at her desk. I took out my notebook and started to take down notes. But the truth was that I was just using that as an excuse, because I don't want her to know that I'm excited to meet her after last period. I mean, I might have some...special feelings...towards her. I mean, she's pretty, smart,a great singer, and a really nice person. How could I not like her? On second thought, how can she like someone like me? I mentally sighed. I'm pretty sure that to her, I'm just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

But still, I don't want to ruin our friendship just because of my feelings. I just want to stay with Kourin. Even if it means that I'll stay by her side but only as a friend. Besides, you can't have all things at once...can you?

 **It was short because it was a prologue. Duh, since when have you seen a prologue that was long? Nah, just kidding. Anyways, review and tell me what you think. Give me at least 3 reviews and I'll add another chapter. Oh and again, don't expect to have any Mikari and Kaisaki here, because it's only AIKOU. I only added those for hints of their 'relationship'.**

 **Give me some suggestions, I'll be glad to do them. Suggestions for this story, For my other story (FFY/ Falling For You) or for a story you want me to make.**

 **Take note, I will only make stories for the following pairs (If it's a romance genre):**

 **-AiKou**

 **-KaiSaki**

 **-MiKari**

 **-RenSaka**

 **-NaokixSuiko**

 **-SharLeon**

 **-KamuixEmi**

 **-Kenri**

 **:) REVIEW!**

 **~Mei-Chan/ Meisakine**


End file.
